burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187
This page is best viewed in Mozilla Firefox at a resolution of 1024x768 or higher __TOC__ Sig Hey Rappy, I've joined the Clan and don't think my sig represents them well enough. So could you make me a sig like yours, with that cool silver fade? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 11:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure I can, do you want it to fade once? twice? or repeat until your name is done? Also, what about the links to other sites? Keep them orange? Just tell me how you want it. ::Fade towards center, like yours, with silver external links. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Clan Member 23:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::--Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 04:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Critique? Criticism? Praise? You tell me if you want it changed any. If this is good, I will make a template for you and explain how to use it efficiently. ::::Except for the "rsp" in "motorsports" showing up black it's good. Thanks a ton! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Clan Member 11:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's odd, it was white on my screen. Should be fixed now. Yeah, it works. Thanks! :D ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 01:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :You can use it like mine if you want instead of using subst: Lol Oh no no no! LOL my PSN name isn't Marexl it's NBZebra66 . Marexl 18:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Help Can you figure out a way to limit the number of entries on this page to about ten? Thanks, :oops forgot you posted here, I left a message on your talk page. Job for you Hey, since you wanted something to do at GT-EN, I think it'd be useful if you created a new Main Page for it, in the same format you did with this. I think that tabbed design you made up is way better than the Wikipedia-based one that we have now. You should probably name the tabs "Games", "Tracks", "Cars", "Countries", "Manufacturers", "News", and "Other". The reason I want this done is because GTW's got different featured article criteria for the track, car, country, and manufacturer categories. Your design would make it easier for visitors to navigate between each type of page. If you could do that, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it won't be any time soon. Still working on how to implement it here with the least amount of hassle. Once that is done, it should be easy to port it over for you there. ::Well if there's anything I can do let me know. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 01:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Project I know you're busy right now, but if you get a chance, could you make a template that we could add to pages that need help, that could add them to MediaWiki:Needhelp? That would be cool. Thanks, :You mean automatically? Like - pages? If so, that's easy. If it's another dynamically set page, not based on a category, template stub, etc, that's a little more difficult. ::I was thinking of taking all the articles in the stub and vehicle stub categories and putting them in MediaWiki:Needhelp. If you could do that it would be cool, but it's not neccecary]]. :::... Boo Gp75 points to this and that. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 01:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC)